


For Luck

by misura



Category: Gaunt's Ghosts - Dan Abnett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all superstition, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grey_sw (grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/gifts).



"Bad dream tonight," Larkin muttered. "And now this. Bad luck, that is."

"Time to find you some good luck then, eh, Larks?" Bragg said. "Must be some around here."

Larkin said nothing, kept staring at the wall. Or, possibly, at something in front of the wall that wasn't there, in the strictest sense of the word. Bragg looked at Milo.

Milo looked dubious. "Clover?"

Larkin buried his face in hands. "Not a lot of clover around here, I think," Bragg said. "Of course, I guess that'd make it extra lucky if we had some." He made the last part a question.

Milo shook his head. "Kisses?" he offered, looking even more dubious.

Bragg considered. Larkin raised his head, eyes narrowed.

"Of course, you'd have to find a woman for that," Milo said. "I'm not sure where - "

Bragg grabbed Larkin, lifted him to his feet. Planted a big, wet kiss on him like it was the most perfectly ordinary thing to do. "Actually, I believe you don't need a woman for a kiss," Bragg said. "There."


End file.
